


Two of a Different Kind

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stows away in Derek's trunk while he's on a trip to Mystic Falls to recruit a very different type of werewolf to his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> In this story; there are two versions of werewolves. There are those who are gifted like Derek and those who are cursed like Tyler. The gifted do not experience pain when they shift and can shift at any time; their alphas can also make other werewolves. The cursed only turn on the full moon and experience great pain when turning. They can’t turn others with the bite…but their bite CAN kill vampires while the bite of the gifted cannot.

His mother had told him about Mystic Falls when he was just a little boy.  His mother had once lived in the town; but that had been years before she met his father.

She told him about how Mystic Falls had once been a town of vampires, werewolves, and witches.  She told him the stories of the founding families and the vampires that they had to go up against, as well as the Lockwood curse, where if a member of the Lockwood family killed someone they would become a werewolf.

But it was a very different sort of werewolf.

His mother had called the breed ‘cursed’.  These other werewolves had no control of their own minds when they transformed.  They took on the flawless shape of a wolf, but only on the full moon.  They could not make more werewolves with their bite…though their bite had the ability to kill vampires in a very torturous way.

So when Derek became the Alpha and a vampire made Beacon Hills it’s home…well Derek decided that it would be a good idea to head to Mystic Falls and see if he couldn’t find a Lockwood with their curse activated.

***  
  
He had been driving for five hours by the time he heard the heartbeat.  It was coming from the trunk of his car and he sniffed the air only to growl and harshly pull off to the side of the road.

He heard the heartbeat pick up and the slight smell of fear began to waft from the trunk of his car.

Derek got out and headed around the back before unlocking his trunk and lifting it open.  His eyes were already glowing red.

“Stiles!  Out!”

Stiles scrambled to get out of the trunk.  He crawled out, putting his hands on the ground and pulling himself out from the Camaro’s trunk before hopping up and brushing off his clothes.

“Hey Derek…fancy meeting you here.”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“Well um…see…I was looking for a jack in the back of your car so that I could fix the tire on my jeep and…no…okay you totally can tell that is a lie.  Look, Scott and Jackson were afraid that you would end up vanishing into the sunset and leaving them alone to deal with the whole…wolf thing…and the vampire thing…so they asked me to follow you and see where you were going and even bring you back if I needed too.”

Derek signed softly and shut the trunk of the car before grabbing Stiles’ arm and pulling him towards the passenger side of the car.  He forced the teen in before getting into the driver’s side and heading back onto the road.

“I’m not leaving for good.  I’m going to Mystic Falls to check a few things out.  I may be able to find a solution to our vampire problem there.”

“Couldn’t you just…I don’t know…stab them in the heart with a wooden stake?”

Derek shook his head slowly.  “They haven’t done anything against us or the town yet.  As far as I can tell; they’re working the night shift at the blood bank and getting their blood that way.”

“Then what is in Mystic Falls?”

Derek sighed and listened to his GPS as it told him to take a turn.

“Werewolves like Scott, Jackson, and me are not the only breed.”

“There are others?  What are they like?”

“They are only able to turn on the full moon.  They turn completely into werewolves but are somehow far faster than even the human eye can see.  They’re transformation is…incredibly painful.  It’s a curse…one that is triggered by the guilt that comes with killing a human being.  But the most important part is that they’re bite is fatal to vampires.  It makes them sick and eventually they go rabid before dying.  I figure that if I can get one such werewolf in my pack; that it would be a good addition.”

Stiles nodded slowly before suddenly letting his eyes grow wide.

“You realize that this is the most you’ve spoken at any one time?”

“Stiles…”

“Yea?”

“Shut up or I’ll pull over to the side of the road and leave you to find your own way home.”

“Just…one last question.”

Derek sighed.  “What?”

“Where is Mystic Falls?”

Derek smirked.  “Virginia.  So shut up Stiles because it’s going to be a very long drive and I really don’t want to have to rip your throat out…with my teeth.”

***  
  
Stiles was oddly quiet for the majority of the drive.  He would speak from time to time to ask about food, or using the bathroom; but most of the time he worked with his cell phone and telling his father about an impromptu road trip with Derek.

His father had learned about the werewolves from the Argents who felt that the man needed to know if he was going to be the Sheriff of a town as supernaturally active as Beacon Hills was becoming.

At least it was summer though; otherwise there would be a major problem with missing school.

Stiles was fast asleep when Derek finally pulled into Mystic Falls.  The alpha got them a room at the local Inn before picking the sleeping Stiles out of the passenger seat and carrying him to bed.

***  
  
Tyler Lockwood had been catching a strange scent all day.  Furthermore, he had noticed a very scary looking guy seemed to be following him.

“You okay Tyler?”

Tyler away from the bar where the man that was following him was sitting with a teen around his own age, and looked to Jeremy Gilbert.  He and Jeremy were supposed to be playing pool, but he had just been watching the man who had been watching him.

“I think he’s a werewolf.”

“Who?”

“That guy whose watching us, with the spikey hair and the scary eyes, and the leather jacket in the middle of the summer.”

Jeremy turned to look at the man that Tyler was pointing out.

“Well he is creepy.”

The creepy man turned away suddenly when his companion started coughing.  The man smacked the kid on his back; dislodging whatever had been caught in the kid’s air way.

“Damnit Stiles.  As if saving you from werewolves, vampires, and hunters isn’t annoying enough; now I have to save you from your own eating habits.”

The kid simply snorted and went back to shoving his face full of fries.

Tyler had had enough.  He growled lightly before speaking in a voice that only Jeremy…and the mysterious man would be able to hear…and of course Damon…if Damon was paying attention.  At the moment he was flirting with a new waitress so Tyler didn’t think he was.

“I know your following me, and I know that you can hear me.  Meet me in the forest.”

The man simply nodded before Tyler placed his pool stick on the pool table.

“Let’s go Jer.”

***  
  
Tyler and Jeremy were in the middle of the forest.  Furthermore; they were at the old Lockwood property.

“Derek!  Wait up!”

The man emerged from the trees with the panting teen following him.

“You brought yours, so I brought mine…that…and after nearly choking to death earlier I didn’t think it would be safe to leave him alone.”

The teen sputtered and crossed his arms over his chest before turning away from him.  Derek simply rolled his eyes.

“I’m Derek Hale, and this is Stiles”

Tyler simply growled, his eyes flashing yellow as he looked at Derek.  Jeremy sighed and stepped forward.

“I’m Jeremy Gilbert, and this is Tyler Lockwood.  Are you really a werewolf?”

Derek nodded.  “Yes, but not of the same breed.”  Here, his eyes flashed red.  “Those of my kind can change whenever they wish, or when their emotions are high.  We don’t turn into full wolves though the alphas can achieve a form much closer than those that are beta or omega level.  I myself am an alpha.”

Tyler growled again.

“My mother used to live here when she was younger.  She moved away for college…Stanford…where she met my father.”

Derek stepped forward, not afraid of the growling pup in front of him.

“Oh knock it off.  You can’t do anything to me right now.  You can’t change for another two weeks.  Besides, I came here to give you an offer.”

Tyler still wasn’t talking so Jeremy spoke for him.  “What kind of offer?”

“To come back to Beacon Hills, California with Stiles and I; and become part of my pack.”

“And why the hell should I do that?  What do I get out of it?”

“Control.”

Tyler relaxed a little bit.  “What do you mean?”

“Even those like you need packs.  All wolves need packs.  The highest ranked pack member can control those under him.  In this case, I would be able to control you on the full moon; or rather I would be able to give you back your own control on the full moon.  You would retain your own mine when you shift.  You wouldn’t be a threat to anyone if you didn’t want to be.  Furthermore, having someone there to physically comfort you during your transformation…having pack to comfort you…”

Derek shrugged.  “There have been several packs of wolves like myself that have taken those like you into their packs.  Those like you have experienced less pain and more control.  Plus, if you were to have a child with a female wolf of my kind…the child would never have to worry about developing your curse.  They would have the mother’s gift instead.  There is no pain with what I am.”

Tyler sat down heavily on a bit of crumbling wall.  Jeremy sat down beside him and watched his friend.

“Jer…”

Jeremy took Tyler’s hand in his own.

“It’s a good choice Ty.  Less pain…you wouldn’t have to chain yourself up or take wolfsbane to weaken yourself.  You wouldn’t have to worry about your kids developing the curse.”

Tyler shook his head slowly.  “What about you?!”

The two had been together since Tyler had first transformed.  They hid it though.  Caroline helped them hide it by pretending to be with Tyler.

“It’s the summer, I can spend the rest of the summer with you; holidays too.  Hell, I know for a fact that Elena and Alaric want me as far away from here as possible.  They might even let me move there with you.”

Tyler squeezed Jeremy’s hand lightly before looking up.

“Wait…so you two are together?”

They both turned towards Stiles.  Jeremy was blushing lightly but Tyler could only nod his head.

“Great!  I have a question then!  Am I attractive to gay guys?”

“Oh god not this again.”

Derek reached out and slammed Stiles’ head against a tree.

“Ow!”

***  
  
The Hale house had been rebuilt; so it was no problem for Tyler and Jeremy to move in.  They had been warned about the vampire in town and Derek had admitted that one of the reasons he had wanted a wolf like Tyler was so that they had something to use against the vampire in the case that it ever decided to attack the humans in the town.

While Derek was fast, he was not fast enough against a vampire.  Tyler was.

It was the night of the full moon and Derek, Jackson, Scott, and Tyler stood just outside of the house.  Tyler was panting in pain; body already naked for the transformation.

Jeremy was standing on the porch with Stiles.

He wanted to go to his boyfriend and be the one to comfort him; but for now…until Tyler had full control…it would have to be Derek.

Derek shed his own loose pants and transformed effortlessly into the massive form of the alpha.  He nuzzled against Tyler’s chest and the teen seemed to calm slightly.

The small touches kept the strongest of the pain at bay and he shifted faster than he ever had before.

Stiles hopped down from the porch and patted Derek on the back.

“You did good Derek.  That was probably one of the kindest things I’ve ever seen you do.”

Derek simply grunted and gestured for Jeremy to come down from the porch.

Jeremy hesitantly made his way towards Tyler.  He kneeled before the wolf and gasped when Tyler’s canine head landed on his shoulder before a lick was placed against his cheek.  Tears welled in Jeremy’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Tyler before kissing him on the muzzle.

By now, Jackson and Scott were already fully transformed.

“Right, so; Dad said that there is a group camped by the lake.  Try and avoid that while you guys are hunting and you should be good to go.”

Derek gave a single nod before throwing his head back and letting lose a howl.  Jackson and Scott followed their alpha; letting out their own howls.  Tyler was the last to join in; somehow completing the symphony.

Stiles and Jeremy watches as the pack ran off into the forest.  Stiles slowly turned towards Jeremy with a smirk.

“So…they’re gone.  You know what that means?”

Jeremy smirked.  “Video games and pizza?”

“Damn straight!”


End file.
